Alvida Pirates
5,000,000 |status = Disbanded }} The Alvida Pirates were a group of pirates led by the female pirate "Iron Mace" Alvida. They were the first enemy pirates Luffy was seen to encounter. The crew has since dissolved into an alliance with the Buggy Pirates, forming the Buggy and Alvida Alliance, which later becomes the Pirate Dispatch Organization known as Buggy's Delivery. They are one of the antagonist groups in the Romance Dawn Arc. Jolly Roger The Alvida Pirates' Jolly Roger is a traditional skull on crossed bones. However, the skull is depicted from the side and has a pink heart on it. It's the first of very few Jolly Rogers in One Piece on which the skull is seen in profile. Crew Members Crew Strength Although Alvida's bounty of 5,000,000 is above the average East Blue pirate, 3,000,000.}} the strength of this crew is substantially below par for the standards shown later in One Piece. The crew has a relatively small number of members and their captain was defeated with a single blow of Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol. The remaining members of her crew were too scared to fight Luffy after their captain was taken down. Ships The Alvida Pirates originally used the Miss Love Duck as their main ship. After Alvida herself was defeated by Luffy, left her crew and consumed the Sube Sube no Mi, she is seen on a new ship, introduced in Buggy's cover story. She picks up Buggy who was also defeated by Luffy and they reunited with the Buggy Pirates. Neither this ship nor the Miss Love Duck has been seen since, as Alvida boarded the Big Top. The entire ship is shaped like a heart in design. It has hearts that encircle the entire ship across the sides. In place of a Jolly Roger on the sail, it has eight hearts in a line. It also has a small table on one end of the ship. History Romance Dawn Arc This group is one of the few pirate crews that is not described in detail and is only featured in one chapter. In the manga the Alvida Pirates are seen cleaning the Miss Love Duck which is docked at an island that can be assumed to be the crew's secret base. The three named members of the crew and Koby find Luffy in the wine storage when the latter breaks out of a barrel he took a nap in and which Koby had just rolled to the storage. They are suddenly hit by Alvida's club as she threw it at them thinking her crew men are being lazy - which was actually true. (The storage hut is destroyed in the process.) To lead their captain's thoughts away from them the men inform Alvida about the "intruder", who had escaped with Koby. When finding Luffy and Koby Alvida gets mad at them when they insult her but is easily defeated by the former. Too afraid of the man who defeated the captain they feared, Alvida's subordinates give Luffy and Koby a boat in which they can leave the island. In the anime the crew captures a passenger liner and the events take place in the storage of the ship and on board. The crew fights Luffy first and is defeated before Alvida. While the crew fights on the passenger liner, Nami is able to get on their ship unseen and steal their treasure after defeating an unnamed crew man by kicking him in the crotch. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! Alvida then entered an alliance with the Buggy Pirates after Alvida saved their captain, Buggy. However none of her original crew or her ship have been seen since. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates de l'Alvida de:Alvidas Piratenbande zh:亞爾麗塔海賊團 fr:L'Équipage d'Alvida it:Pirati di Albida pl:Załoga Alvidy ru:Альянс Багги и Альвиды/Пираты Альвиды Category:Former Pirate Crews Category:Antagonist Groups